


Moving On

by FollowYourDreams



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bittersweet, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Moving On, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYourDreams/pseuds/FollowYourDreams
Summary: The video is up. The world now knows. Dan and Phil are moving out. It's time to say goodbye.





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a one shot while everyone's vulnerable. I mean. I wanted to write something cute. ^.^ Hope you guys like this little short story.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is not me saying Dan and Phil are together; this is me being shipper trash.

Moving On

 

  
99%, and then the video is up. Phil quickly copies the link and sends out a tweet.

“New Video! After 5 years it’s time to leave.. We’re Moving Out! – youtube.com/watch?v=lmiQ9Q… retweet for domestic emojis *house emoji* *box emoji*”

The replies are instant. People are _screaming_ in their messages, somehow able to convey their excitement with emojis, capital letters, reaction GIFs, and more. Phil can’t help but smile as he scrolls through quickly before clicking his phone off. He then feels two arms wrap around him from behind, and a kiss is pressed gingerly to his cheek.

“Can you believe we just uploaded that?” he asks.

“Not that we have much of a choice in telling them,” says Dan. His tone is light, and Phil can tell he’s smiling. “But, no I can’t. It’s always been something so private. It’s weird sharing more with our audience.” He begins to faintly rock side to side, moving Phil with him. “I couldn’t be happier, Phil. It’s nice not having to hide.”

Phil grins sheepishly, turning around slowly and taking Dan’s hands into his own. “And soon we won’t have to hide anything at all.” He raises Dan’s left hand to his lips, kissing the silver ring on Dan’s third finger. “So soon.”

“Mere weeks.” Dan sighs. “I can’t believe it. It feels like we’ve been engaged for ages.”

“Well, two years is a long time.”

Dan’s eyes widen slightly, the realization sinking in. “Holy shit. Japan was two years ago.”

“Yes, it was, bear.”

Dan chuckles, leaning in and bringing his hands to Phil’s face. He brushes their noses together momentarily, smiling as he moves to allow their lips to meet. The touches are delicate and loving. It’s a tender moment, stirring up emotions in both of them. They separate, only enough to look at one another, and tears dance in their eyes.

“I’m so happy,” whispers Dan.

Phil can only nod his head, certain that words aren’t possible in this moment. He pulls Dan into an embrace, holding his fiancé by the waist. They remain this way for a little while, breathing together.

Phil stated in his video that they weren’t really going to miss the apartment. While that’s true to a degree, there are things he knows he’ll miss. He’s going to miss the memories. In this apartment, they wrote a book together, designed a stage show, filmed every gaming video to date, planned a trip to Japan where Phil asked Dan to marry him under the cherry blossom trees, and so much more. The building is awful, falling apart at the seams. The neighbors are loud, and the location isn’t ideal at all. However, despite it all, it’s been home for five years, and in those five years he’s had the privilege of falling in love with Dan more and more each passing day.

“Want to take one last look around?” asks Dan.

“Please,” says Phil.

Starting from Phil’s room, they start to saunter around the apartment. Phil glances over his shoulder at his almost completely barren room, the feeling bittersweet. He then continues making his way around with Dan. They lean against counters in the kitchen, reminiscing over their baking videos. The mix of succeeding and failing makes them laugh. Oh, those lemon meringue treats were a _disaster_.

The lounge is significantly less homey now, missing all the furniture, including their TV. Damn, they’d watched a lot of anime on that TV. He knows Dan was going to miss his sofa crease, but it’s time for a new couch. He’d gone against mentioning that in the video, assuming that might be a bit too much for the viewers. They got emotional over the silliest things, but he understood completely. The coffee table is also being donated, though he wasn’t sure who’d want it. Devil table.

They end up in Dan’s room, where only the piano and bed remain. Dan sits at the piano, opening it and looking over the keys. He lets his fingers trace along the familiar instrument, and he begins to play. Phil recognizes the tune immediately. _Interrupted by Fireworks_. Dammit, Dan’s always been sentimental, and now it’s even more affective, making Phil’s heart beat a little faster as memories come flooding in. Dan proceeds playing, his expression concentrated but happy. He knows he’s making himself and Phil unnecessarily emotional, but he feels the need to play this song. It holds almost as many memories as the apartment.

The last stop is the gaming room. Their equipment is gone; the computers are packed away. It’s the only room in the house that’s entirely empty. It’s like a sneak peek at how everything else will look by tomorrow.

“This is it,” says Dan. He looks to Phil. “Ready?”

Phil grins. “Ready.” He steps forward and pecks Dan quickly. “Let’s start the next chapter in our lives.”

“Sap,” teases Dan.

Just then, Dan gets a text, and he laughs. “Look.”

He shows the text to Phil; it’s a screen shot from Louise. Twitter has a new trending hashtag.

#CongratsOnMovingOutDanAndPhilNowGetADog

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I hope you liked it. Leave a comment with your feels. Much like a lot of you, I'm really emotional right now. I'm so happy for them. My media links will be below for if you're interested in more phan trashiness from me. I have a few other phanfics as well, so have a look ^^ Thanks again guys! Bye!~
> 
> Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/FollowYourDreams19/
> 
> Main blog: http://phangirl-landphil.tumblr.com/
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/followurdream97


End file.
